Kalopsia
by Lady Telos
Summary: Kiyomi Horigoshi has an entire world of shinobi to discover. To leave the comfort of her estate and find her place in this crazy chaotic world. Where will it lead her? Sasuke x oc Slowburn Cover art by me
1. Today, the Same as Yesterday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliated characters. I own my original characters and original ideas pertaining to them. This is a story made for fun for the enjoyment of others.**

The first time Kiyomi trained she had nearly broken her leg. An overall rather foreboding start to any young Kunoichi's career. Some warned her father that it was a sign of what her life was to become. Others, the more sensible, only laughed at the story as an example of kids being kids.

Despite this she still found herself as enthusiastic as ever sitting inside of the academy walls, devouring the information given to her.

Iruka Sensei stood in the front of the class, going through a review of the main chakra natures and how each one balanced the others out.

Beside her was Amiki, the fiery redhead she called her best friend, dead asleep on the desk with drool leaking out all over her textbook.

Shaking her head, Kiyomi turned back to look at the board at the front.

_"I'll have to remember to go over this with her later" _She thought to herself, writing her notes as thoroughly as possible.

The class continued on like this for the next hour. Kiyomi neatly categorized the different natures in her notes, as according to which had an advantage over the sound of Amiki's light snoring drowned out as Kiyomi looked over the review paper laying on her desk. All the information necessary for her to finally become a real genin. Distracted by her thoughts she barely overheard the bell telling the class time was up. Students began collecting whatever papers they had lingering on their desks.

Iruka Sensei turned to the class putting down the papers he had for the lecture.

"Remember students, I expect to have the whole review paper in by the end of the week, Your graduation test is at the end of the month and I want you all to be prepared. With that you're free to go home."

Standing up and stretching, Kiyomi got her things ready to leave. Looking at Amiki again, who was still dead asleep, Kiyomi sweatdropped at the sight.

"Of course she slept through the whole thing." She sighed before picking up her final text book off the desk, rose it up a little before knocking Amiki on the head.

Jumping with a start Amiki went into a defensive position.

"You can't get me you rotten little tanuki!" Kiyomi watched as Amiki finally took in her surroundings, realizing that her dark haired best friend was watching her with an eyebrow raised.

"A tanuki, huh? Haven't heard that one before." Kiyomi sighed. She took her book and began putting it into her bag. Amiki gave a short laugh, rubbing the back of her head. She stood up next to Kiyomi, a fair bit shorter than her friend, and walked out to the aisle. Kiyomi slung her bag over her shoulder before following Amiki down the steps of their classroom towards the door.

"Maaan, Iruka Sensei is so boring, I hate all this review stuff, I can't wait to be outta here."Amiki whined.

"Honestly Ami, how do you expect to pass the graduation test if you don't pay attention." Kiyomi stated, watching her best friend carelessly hum and dance down the hallway.

"I'm not all that worried, besides I have you right? You wouldn't let me fail, how else would we get to be on the same team." Amiki gave her a toothy grin as she turned around and threw the doors to the academy open.

"I just wish you'd take this more seriously, what are you gonna do when you're an actual ninja, and in actual danger, if you can't be bothered at the academy."

"Well that's what I'll have you for!" Amiki threw her arms over her head," We'll keep each other safe, right?"

Kiyomi watched the girl and shook her head with a small smile on her face.

They had known each other for far too long, and all the while Amiki never changed. Where Amiki was always free spirited, Kiyomi was organized and succinct. But sometimes she was a refreshing reminder to Kiyomi not to worry so much, something she was all to prone to doing.

"Well be that as it may, You still have the review paper to finish so if you want to come over tonight I'm sure mother wouldn't mind." Kiyomi stated. Her family was big but her estate was bigger, one more mouth at the table wouldn't make much of a difference. And it wouldn't be the first time Amiki dropped in.

Amiki looked like she was about to drool at the thought of Kiyomi's mother's home cooked food."Aww man that sounds awesome, but my Grandma wants me home tonight, says she has some chores for me to finish for her, maybe I'll come over for lunch tomorrow though. We do have the day off after all."

Kiyomi laughed at her friends expression before nodding her head. The two of them stopped where their paths diverged.

"Well alright then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, and don't forget your paper." Kiyomi prodded her friend in the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, wouldn't dream of it. See ya!"

Kiyomi watched as her friend sprinted down the walk way for a bit before turning to her own path home. It was about a twenty minute walk from the academy, the Horigoshi main compound was after all hidden in the outskirts of the village. Rikyu had gone home early today with their younger brothers, so it would just be Kiyomi walking on her own from here.

It was a quiet walk, with the sound of leaves brushing against each other. This was the way it always was. The compound was too far from the heart of the village to be jammed with people, but Kiyomi preferred it that way. Her thoughts were further occupied by the coming exam. Her heart began to speed up as she thought. She would finally be able to move on from academy life, and become something better. Although a part of her nagged at the back of her brain, she didn't know what she would do if she wasn't put on the same team as Amiki or Rikyu. She couldn't really imagine fitting in anywhere else. She wanted to be as confident as Amiki about their future team, but worrying was in Kiyomi's nature.

Still she was excited, becoming a real genin could open up so many paths for her, no matter the team she was with. Maybe she'd finally get to see her older siblings more than once a month. Maybe her grandparents would finally get off her case. Kiyomi smiled wide as she passed through quietly, once again taking a look around her.

She was close to her district now, although the last leg of the journey was always the most somber. In order to get home she had to pass by where the old Uchiha complex stood, now vacant of any life. Staring at the old sign of the compound, although plans had been in the works for years now to raze it to the ground, nothing had happened quite yet. Passing by it always made Kiyomi's stomach lurch, there was a strange energy that always connected with her. Like the souls of the dead were left lingering and desperately trying to contact her.

She stared at the gate for a little bit, feeling unsettled in a way she hadn't been since the compound was first closed. She used to play there, while her father held discussions with the clan head.

Now there were no discussions, only silence.

Shaking her head she moved on, ignoring the strange pull she had to the compound. It was better to let their souls rest than to disturb them further.

The sun was lowering at a quick pace as Kiyomi finally made it to the gates of her home. The curling shapes of her family crest hanging over head. Street lamps were glowing down the street, with her clansmen walking between the small shops inside the complex. The sound of children giggling as they ran between the legs of the adults. She waved to a few of them, and they waved back recognizing her as the daughter of their clan energy here was light hearted and friendly.

Here her mind was settled, this was the place she called home.

Her footsteps echoed on into the heart of the compound, where her house was in the centerfold. The large mansion like estate came into view, the flowers her mother immaculately kept almost glowing from the garden lamps that lit the path to the door.

Once she made it to the front door, Kiyomi sighed. She wondered if her younger siblings were up and running, mentally preparing herself for the headache coming.

"I'm home!" Kiyomi called into the large house. Taking off her shoes, there was an unsettling silence for a moment.

Then came the crashing of footsteps.

"Kiyomi Nee-San!" Three voices called out to her right, where the staircase was located.

Before she could even turn her head she had crushing weight thrown onto her, knocking her to the floor.

Her head smacked onto the wood, her vision blurred for a second. Peeking up she looked at the dead weights snuggled comfortably on top of her faces of two identical boys stared at her with smirks, while her youngest sister looked at her with a genuine smile and wide blue groaned a little before putting her head back down.

"Alright you guys lay off." Another voice came from behind them, Rikyu stood tall with his arms crossed. A dark eyebrow raised as he stared at his younger siblings. Three disappointed sounds came from the dog pile before sweet relief came to Kiyomi's lungs. Rikyu held his hand out in front of her and she grabbed it.

"Thanks Riki."

"Yeah, yeah, come on dinner is almost ready."

Rikyu put his hands on the backs of their younger siblings, pushing them towards the dining room with a soft grip. Kiyomi laughed at the sight, he acted nonchalant but he was still a gentle brother.

She hung her school bag up on a hook, and continued on into the house behind her siblings, kicking off her shoes as she went. The warm aroma of her mother's cooking flooding through the house. The wafting mixture of chili and spice must have been some kind of curry.

Her mother stood stirring the silver pot over the stove, her long black hair pushed back out of her face. Her blue eyes sparkling as she hummed to herself. She was a petite woman, despite the fact that she had brought seven children into this world.

When her mother heard the footsteps bellowing towards the kitchen she turned her head and smiled.

"Ah Kiyomi, welcome home~" Her mother's twinkling voice greeted her. Kiyomi nodded and found her spot at the table that had already been set, probably Rikyu's work.

Her younger sister Aina sat next to her, basically in her lap. Kiyomi smiled and ruffled her sisters curly white hair. Her sister looked up at her with a big toothy grin."How was school today sissy, everyone else stayed home today."

"It was good, we've got lots and lots of review cause our big test is coming up."

Her eyes lit up at the mention of the exam, "you mean the exam that's gonna make you and Riki real ninjas, just like Yuki Nee and Naoki Nii?

"Mmhm, although Naoki and Yuki are both Jonin so I wont be at that level for awhile."

"That's okay, it just means you'll have to wait for me!"

Kiyomi smiled at her sisters innocence, next year the six year old would be joining the academy. Like the rest of them, she would be following the path of the shinobi.

"Looking forward to it." Kiyomi gave her sister a warm hug.

Her mother came over to the table setting the food up for them to share.

"Alright, it's time to eat," her mother's gaze stared at her two younger brothers, "boys will you go retrieve your father please, he's working in his office."

"Got it." They both called racing towards the stairs, most likely to ambush their father instead of bringing him over.

Kiyomi stood a little while her mother was bringing the food over. She scooped out each portion for the family, stepping past the two empty seats that would remain empty tonight.

The twins came bounding back with their father in tow. And together her family sat passing small talk around with the food. It was comfortable and warm in that moment.

* * *

The clanging of dishes sounded from down stairs as her mother and father worked on cleaning them together, their voices faint in the hallway.

Kiyomi and Rikyu had worked together in putting their younger siblings to bed after dinner, as their mother asked. Now that they were all silently asleep in their own respective rooms it was time for the two of them to go to their own Kiyomi could entirely enter her room, a hand touched her shoulder. She turned to see the cool blue eyes of her twin staring at her. His face blank but eyes gentle.

He spoke, " don't be too worried about the coming exam, you'll do fine." He squeezed her shoulder slightly in reassurance. She nodded at him with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Riki, sleep tight."

"You too."

Retiring in her room, she sighed moving onto the bed. Staring at her ceiling fan that was turned off, due to it being December. In one more month, she would finally be a ninja.

She couldn't tell if the turning in her stomach was excitement or fear.


	2. Genin at Last

**Warning: Blood**

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip…_

_There was a chill snaking into Kiyomi's bones. Surrounded by a pitch darkness, she couldn't see anything. Or maybe, did she have eyes? Could she even see in the first place?_

_She couldn't recall._

_There were footsteps steadily moving towards her, the squelch of their feet disrupting the water that threatened to drown her. A sort of dread filled her lungs._

'_Danger, there's danger here' she thought._

_And when her eyes finally worked, all she could see was red around her._

_Something soulless stared at her, something familiar. She wanted to scream but nothing would leave her throat. The sound scraped against the cavity of flesh behind her tongue and died. Her blood ran cold as a hand grasped around her neck squeezing her like a bug meant to be squashed. Thousands of pin needles stabbed its way down her spine as fear rose through her fingertips and stomach. The cold adrenaline coursing down as she felt her life leave her._

_When she finally found the strength to move her mouth open, her insides were flooded with water._

_She could no longer breathe._

_The figure pushed her down into the dark waters, where her body sunk like a stone tossed into a river._

_She kicked and paddled until it felt like the muscles in her body were about to rip from under her skin. But she never moved an inch further to the surface._

_Hundreds of hands came from the darkness, reaching for her. Clawing at her skin leaving burning marks in their wake. Her skin was slowly crumbling apart and she could no longer hold herself. They grabbed her and held her there, in the darkness. Their voices whispering like demons in the night goading her, destroying her._

'_Kiyomi...' _

_The sound came like a chorus of evil. The voices sent a shrill tingle through her chest, made her ears bleed. Then the hands turned to people, their faces mutilated, their cries painful._

'_Kiyomi...'_

_'Kiyomi...' _

'_Kiyomi…'_

_They ripped at her, clawed her skin to the bones. The water turned a deep red at the pouring of her blood into its dense waves. Until her throat and lungs had only her blood to fill them. And she fell._

_And fell…_

Kiyomi sprung up with a start, grasping onto her throat. Her forehead beaded with sweat, her heart beating so fast, she was certain it would come spilling out of her chest through her mouth. Her breathing was labored as she hunched over herself, pulling her knees to her forehead.

This was the fourth time this month she had a nightmare like this. Always the faceless people grabbing and clawing at her, calling her. But all she wanted to do was run as far away from their chilling calls as she could.

Somehow it felt real, like something was actually trying to talk to her. And she hated every second of it.

Taking in a deep breath to calm herself, she looked around her room for a second, noting the filtered daylight that was flooding in. It was morning. Suddenly she took notice of the sound of dishes clanking from downstairs as her mother presumably was preparing breakfast for the family. Kiyomi moved the blankets from off her body and stood up, her muscles tight as she stretched her arms overhead.

Walking to the dresser in the corner of her room, she grabbed her ninja attire, a blue and purple kimono top with white shorts and her favorite fishnet stockings. She then walked over to her vanity to grab her brush, staring at the reflection in her mirror. The skin under her eyes looked slightly purple, especially against her pale skin. No doubt Rikyu would notice and ask about how she slept the night before. He always noticed when the slightest thing was off with her. A twin thing she supposed. Her black hair looked knotted and messy, her straight across bangs wet and sticky on her forehead. She was a sight to be seen for sure. Brushing her hand through her hair, she sighed and gathered her bath stuff from the vanity. She needed to shower before the rest of her siblings woke up.

Turning the knob to her door, she opened it slowly and creeped out into the quiet hallways of the upstairs. It was too early for the younger ones to be awake yet, still not disciplined enough to care about waking up at six in the morning. The hardwood floors creaked under her feet as she found her way to the bathroom. Passing by Rikyu's room, she heard shuffling around as he himself got prepared for the day.

The bathroom was unoccupied, as she had hoped. It was a fairly large bathroom, with childrens toys strayed across the counter space from her sisters bath last night. Stepping over the yellow rubber duck on the floor, Kiyomi started putting her soaps onto the shower caddy. She pulled a towel out from the cabinet under her sink and started the water. Once it was warm enough she stepped in and immediately started wetting down her long black hair.

She got lost in thought as she went through the routine of washing her hair. Today was the graduation exam, her final roadblock to becoming a ninja. While she was certain she could manage to pass the exam,she was worried about what came after. The team selections would be done without any say for herself. She hoped that it would turn out in her favor.

And then of course, she would no longer be in the controlled environment of the academy. She would be in the world of ninja, a road that pretty much guaranteed a short life for the majority who took it. The enemies out there wouldn't be merciful because she was young, every journey outside the walls of Konoha would be a test of survival.

But she was ready to face that danger, just as her siblings had done before her.

'Yuki, Naoki wait for me, I'm coming!' Kiyomi smiled and continued on with her shower.

* * *

Kiyomi walked out dressed in her attire, wringing the towel around her hair to dry it. It sounded like her younger siblings were finally starting to wake up, as she could hear the crashing of the two identical boys in their room, no doubt wrestling with each other.

She opened the door to Aina's room slowly and saw the small heap of curly white hair sprawled across the sheet. She smiled and crept next to the bed. Brushing the mop of hair back to see her little sister still sound asleep.

"Aina, it's time to wake up." Kiyomi continued to brush her sisters hair back. Her sister grumbled a little before a crystal blue eye peeked up behind thick black lashes.

"Mmm, morning sissy" She slurred out as she brought her hand to rub the sleep from her eyes. As she sat up, she spread her arms open and leaned towards her big sister. Kiyomi laughed and lifted the girl into her arms before she stood up. Her sister wrapped her legs around her waist and put her head onto Kiyomi's shoulder, pushing her face into her neck.

"Morning sleepy head." Kiyomi continued to pet her sisters curly hair.

As she walked out of the room with her little sister in her arms, she saw Rikyu herding the wryly younger brothers out their door and down the steps. The boys kept poking and prodding at each other all the while. Rikyu waited and let Kiyomi step down the stairs first.

She walked into the kitchen where her mother was setting up plates of food that she had cooked, her father was setting the table as the children came bounding in. Immediately the two youngest boys started towards the counter. Touchy fingers reaching for the food waiting for them.

Her mother smacked at the fingers of the two nine year olds.

"Ah ah boys, patience is a virtue." She laughed at the frowns that found themselves on the boys faces.

"Kazuki, Itsuki come over here and help me lay out the table." Their fathers strong voice called out to the boys. The two boys huffed as they grabbed napkins and laid them around by the plates, once again skipping by the two seats that would be empty this morning.

Kiyomi walked to where Aina usually sat and put the younger girl down. Her sister sluggishly sat at the table. Sitting down Kiyomi set a napkin on her sisters lap, and as the food was put on the table she served her sister.

* * *

Kiyomi walked in with Rikyu to their classroom after leading their younger brothers to their own. The class was riled up and talkative as Iruka-Sensei was not yet inside. Looking up she saw Amiki in her seat already with her head down scrawling something lazily onto a piece of paper.

They had assigned seating so as Kiyomi went to take her seat by Amiki, Rikyu went to his. He was seated by Sasuke, and when she saw the two of them together, she always thought about how disturbingly similar the two were. They talked quietly to each other for short moments before turning their attention away to one thing or another. Of course the two boys had known each other since childhood, and were relatively comfortable around the other despite Sasuke's incredibly reserved nature. She stared at his face, that held no emotion on it, with a sort of forlorn countenance. Somewhere in her chest ached as she thought about the fact that he was essentially a perfect stranger to her now.

At one time they had been playmates.

She shook her head and took her seat next to Amiki, who looked up at her with a bored expression before looking away, continuing the slow motions of her hands.

"Mornin'" she mumbled into her arm, the other hand was drawing some sort of strange picture, Amiki didn't have much talent in drawing.

"Morning Amiki, ready for the exam?" Kiyomi placed her backpack on the table and began getting her utensils out.

The redhead nodded lazily, her usual spunk dialed down from drowsiness.

"You still a ball of nerves?" Amiki looked at her best friends face, then noticed that Kiyomi had started to pick at her fingernails. She was absolutely nervous.

"Not really, I mean the test should be easy enough." Kiyomi gave an awkward grin that Amiki snorted at.

"Mmhm."

Kiyomi sighed and waited patiently for the next ten minutes for Iruka-Sensei to arrive. She looked at the skin around her nails and found something to peel off to keep her mind away from the next few hours. She quietly recited some information in her head while the sounds of her classmates drowned from her consciousness.

When Iruka-Sensei arrived he went over the basic rules for the written exam. Things like no cheating, check your answers, the usual. He walked from aisle to aisle and gave out the thick packets to the children, they'd have about an hour and a half to complete one hundred and fifty questions.

The first number of questions was on the shinobi rules, then it talked of chakra natures, basic information of each nation and so on. Kiyomi breezed through each question, she was always a good student. She wasn't as physically strong as some of her classmates but she had a sharp mind and a willingness to try. She was also a bit of a bookworm and ate through plenty of material on these subjects. The questions were fairly basic for someone who had spent this long in the academy.

Once she was done she flipped her paper over and took a look around the room. She was one of the first people done with the exam, along with her were her brother, Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura. It had been a little less than an hour thus far. She could hear Amiki flipping pages next to her, and the squeaking of pencils against wood sounded in her ear for the next thirty minutes as she occupied herself.

When the tests were collected and taken to be scored she found herself playing with her hair. She wondered if she should have checked it over one more time, or if she should have slowed down.

They were let out for lunch while they waited to be scored, the younger kids were having a grand time playing. She could see her younger brothers in some kind of kickball game and smiled at their carefree attitude. Rikyu sat next to her and watched with her as he pulled out their bento boxes, handed one to his sister and began eating.

The two shared quiet conversations with each other before Amiki came inbounding. Finally awake enough to be a bit of a nuisance, she sat with them and loudly proclaimed there was no way she hadn't become a ninja. Of course there was still one last exam to do but Amiki didn't seem to be bothered.

The two dark haired siblings simply listened quietly as the redhead continued to blabber on about whatever came into her head, until lunch was finally over and it was time to go back in.

* * *

She stared at the exam scores for a good chunk of time in disbelief. Ino and Kiyomi had tied for 1st with near perfect scores. Amiki patted her on the back when she saw this.

"Good job! I'm more around the 15th spot but I still got a passing score." Amiki was proud enough of her score and Kiyomi was in disbelief about hers. But no matter the case she had made it. Now all that was left was to create three clones and she could advance on to become a genin.

She waited until her name was called into the back room, and when prompted, she easily enough created three clones of herself. Iruka- Sensei nodded and smiled at Kiyomi as he handed her the leaf headband and congratulated her on the accomplishment. She stared at the item in her hand as she walked out of the room and back to her seat. It was funny how something so light could feel so heavy.

When they left the building her parents were waiting outside with Aina, big smiles on their faces as they looked at their older children. Once Aina was set down she immediately ran into her siblings, Rikyu had been the first to grab her and lifted her onto his hip. She hugged his neck and called out her congratulations to her beloved siblings.

Her mother and father hugged her and congratulated her. Her mother told her she had a feast waiting for them tonight, and the sound of such a thing made Kiyomi's stomach growl. Her father ruffled her hair and told her how proud he was.

But she couldn't help it when she peered over her father's shoulder. There was Naruto alone on the swing, looking absolutely heartbroken. She had a feeling he hadn't made it, he wasn't particularly great at the clone jutsu. But staring at him made her heart hurt. She wanted to go over and console him, but she was at a loss what to say. Maybe she'd stop by later on to check on him, once his emotions were a little more sorted out.

For the first time in a long time, Kiyomi held her mother's hand as she walked home. It was comforting to do something so childish for what could be the last time.

Amiki and her grandmother were invited over for dinner, the young girl already having tied the headband around her neck. She skipped her whole way to the Horigoshi compound as her grandmother trailed behind and talked with the two other adults.

It was an eventful dinner and her mother hadn't exaggerated when she claimed a feast. Plates and plates of food were ready on the table, it probably took her mother all day to cook all of it up. Her mother had come out with three seperate small cakes that were made specifically for each of the graduates at the table. The taste of fresh strawberry lighting up in Kiyomi's mouth.

She appreciated every bite as she took in the warmth of the people surrounding her.

When she got the chance to look at her new headband her fingers traced over the indent of the leaf. She was a leaf shinobi from now on and a certain anticipation settled in her heart as she thought of what that meant. Then she thought of Naruto and the sad look he held. And she frowned.

She sat outside in the cold air, her mother not far away as she cleaned up from the dinner. They would have left overs for an eternity no doubt. She hadn't noticed the clanking sounds had stopped.

"Is everything okay Sweetheart? You look upset." Kiyomi jumped as the velvety sound of her mother's voice chimed out behind her. She looked at her and saw her wiping her hand off on the apron she was wearing. Her mother's long black hair tied into a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking about something." She looked back at her headband.

"Are you worried about your team tomorrow?" Her mother sat down next to her and pulled the girl into a hug. Kiyomi nuzzled into her mother's side, as the older woman pet her hair.

"No not really, I just, I saw Naruto earlier and I don't think he graduated. I just feel bad, it's all he's ever wanted. I don't talk with him much but it was pretty encouraging seeing him so determined. I wish I would've helped him more." Kiyomi told her mother.

At the mention of the young boy her mother's eyes grew slightly distant as if she was remembering something from long ago. A sad smile grew on her face.

"Well if he's stubborn like his mother was, I'm sure he'll find a way." Her mother gave Kiyomi one final squeeze before standing up. She held her hand out to her daughter. "Come on it's cold out here, and you've got a big day tomorrow too. Off to bed with you."

Her mother led her into the house and Kiyomi went up the steps to her room. The house was quiet and as she lay in bed she thought of her team, and wondered who she might be paired with.

* * *

Sasuke walked home alone after his exams, he bypassed the families as fast as he could trying to escape from any unpleasant memories resurfacing. Going home to a silent, empty apartment that he called home.

His hands were shoved in his pocket, his fingers rubbing on the fabric of his headband. He was one step closer to accomplishing his goals. Even if it was a small step, it was certainly one that would lead to more rapid progress for himself.

The street lamps slowly turned on as the night grew. He climbed up the stairs of his apartment, he was on the top floor. He walked down the hallway until his door came in sight.

In front of it lay two packages stacked on one another.

He bent down to grab them and read what the little envelope attached to it said.

_Congratulations on the achievement Sasuke! Your parents would be proud. Here's some graduation dinner hope you enjoy. Come and visit us sometime soon. _

_-Natsumi Horigoshi_

He stared at the letter for a little while before he picked up the packages. Unlocking his door he set them down on his kitchen table. He open the large white box, which held a glass container filled with all sorts of different foods. It was slightly cold but easy enough to reheat. The smell made his mouth water as his stomach was empty.

Once it was heated back up he grabbed chopsticks and began picking out food. He recognized them as many of his favorites. Rikyu's mother remembered what he liked even now, despite it being years since the last time he visited.

When he was done he looked at the second box.

Inside was a single small cake with simple decorations, on it read '_congratulations!'_

More importantly though, the cake was one of the few flavors he could stand. He saved what he didn't eat, washed up his dishes and went to get ready for bed.

He would have to remember to give the dish back to Rikyu tomorrow.

**A/N: This story will be slightly slow to begin with as a introduce my character to this world. But hopefully not too slow! Let me know your thoughts if you'd like ^ .^**


End file.
